


Matricide

by pcnandswcrd (moonlightnightmare)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 2nd Person, Absolute garbage fire, Gen, I WILL GO TO WAR WITH CANON FOR THIS, I love my chaos children, SHE FUCKING LOVES HER BROTHER, Tyreen is a good sister, Tyreen's POV, also a prompt I received, hinted at child abuse, look at this bullshit., my precious god twin babies, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnightmare/pseuds/pcnandswcrd
Summary: Tyreen reflects back on her childhood in the Vault
Relationships: Troy Calypso & Tyreen Calypso, Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso, Troy and Tyreen Calypso- Familial
Kudos: 13





	Matricide

You remember your vault vividly. It was filled with so much of your father's love. Even if your mother was lacking in such areas. 

You remember that you wanted for freedom. You wanted to see the world that was your birth right. You wanted to hunt your vaults like your father had. You wanted a life free from the depths of these caverns. And yet. You had love, you had a means for survival. You had Troy. 

"This world is what you make of it, Tyreen. If you want to make it yours then do it."

But more than that, you remembered the fights that drove your mother away. The endless nights where you’d listen from the crevices where you and Troy slept, and you’d hear the words. You wished you hadn’t.

"He is my son, Leda." Your father would shout from his workshop at your mother. 

"It is a monster that will spend the rest of it's existence leeching life from your daughter."

You never cared about that. Troy was your baby brother. You loved him. The idea that you were the source of his life had never once bothered you. 

"You're the monster if you think I'm going to murder my child."

"So you'll let your daughter live her life for her leech of a brother? She'll never be happy. She'll never have a life of her own."

You were four. The first time you heard her say that. You wanted to tell her it would be okay. Troy was sick. But you'd both be okay. You always were. 

You were seven the first time she said it to your face.

"It's your brother, your responsibility. You'll never be happy, Tyreen."

Your response? 

You grabbed her by the hand and smiled up at her.

"I won't let you hurt Troy."

And you held her hand even as she tried to break free from your grasp, and you leeched everything she had to give.

Your father would’ve helped you hide the body if you’d left one to hide. He said nothing about it. He didn't punish you. He didn't thank you, but he didn't get mad at you either. 

You justified your actions simply. 

"I didn't want to live in a world where she existed anymore. That's what I wanted."

He didn’t say anything. 

But he also didn’t treat you the same anymore either. He was weary of you. Kept himself at a distance. An endless series of Not-Now-Starlight’s and Go-Play-With-your-Brother’s. And the love had died. 

Just like your innocence. Just like Troy’s. 

And you still had to be the one that comforted him when he woke up in tears because he’d had nightmares of the things she’d done to him. 

Your mother had always been more cruel to him. 

#

“Pandora to Tyreen. Do you copy? I repeat--- DO. YOU. COPY?” Troy said, grabbing your attention as he waved a hand in front of your face. You were so tempted to grab it and bite it off. 

The fleshy hand in your face serving to annoy you more than get his point across. 

“Go fuck yourself, Parasite.” 

He stared at you for all of five seconds, with the cutest little puppy pout on his face. And you sighed when his expression shifted into a grin. 

He waved his hand at you and exhaled a “Pssssh, Nah. That’s what we have followers for, Ty. Seriously.” 

You laughed, and remembered that even if just for five damn minutes, everything was right with your world.


End file.
